


Tifa Tag Tournament

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Huge Dick, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, ball worship, excessive cum, facefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Asuka Kazama and Lili Rochefort are arguing over who the strongest out of the two of them is, as usual. Tifa Lockhart barges in to their argument, and after riling the two fighters up, decides to show them just how much they have to learn the only way she knows how.
Relationships: Kazama Asuka/Emilie ''Lili'' de Rochefort, Tifa/Asuka/Lili
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Tifa Tag Tournament

It was a warm spring day in Osaka, but the mood was anything but quiet. The usual peace of the park was broken by the bickering of two women, and the occasional haughty laugh that pierced the air. Asuka Kazama and Lili Rochefort, two of the most notorious fighters in town, were once again having their usual argument over who was the stronger of the two. As always, this heated argument was one strike away from turning into a full-on battle or a steamy make-out session as the two beautiful fighters were pressed up right against each other in heated rivalry.

Lili, as ever, was looking down at Asuka with an arrogant smirk. The blonde heiress was the ideal of classiness, wearing her gorgeous ruffled outfit. But that couldn’t hide the absolutely boner-inducing body she was hiding underneath her sophistication and regal aura. Lili was a leggy blonde with a fat ass and a short skirt at the end of the day, and though she scoffed in scorn at every drooling oaf who sprouted a fat, throbbing boner at the sight of her, she secretly adored the arousal and pent-up lust she left in her wake, shaking her ass side to side as she walked and shooting quick winks when she knew only one of the poor thugs was looking. How she loved watching the dumb brutes spew in their pants just at the thought of throwing her to the floor and stuffing her bratty womb full of their pissed-off, custard-thick, bimbo-impregnating sperm. But in the end, she knew she was FAR too great a prize to be claimed by anyone…well, MAYBE if Asuka got on her knees and begged her, she MIGHT be willing to agree to a date or two. MAYBE.

Asuka glared upwards at Lili, the shortstack brunette growling like a puppy under the gaze of her taller friend. Wearing a blue zipped jumpsuit a few sizes too small, she was forced to leave it unzipped all the way to her insanely tight shorts, with a loose belt keeping the whole thing from falling off. The busty brawler was squeezed into a super tight blue tube top that was revealing to everyone that Asuka hadn’t bothered with a bra today. Her boobs pressed against Lili as the two battled for dominance, but as the more innocent of the two, she knew that Lili’s regular tit-squeezing and ass-groping was all just part of being a close tag team. She would totally let Lili train with her all night long, if she wasn’t just so damned arrogant…

“You’re such a fool, Asuka. You keep barking at my heels, but in the end we all know who the strongest one in our team is.” Lili scoffed as usual, “You make a good distraction at least, with those massive breasts slowing you down, but when it comes to martial prowess, there is NO ONE at my level.” She laughed haughtily, a loud OHOHO that went out across the park. Asuka puffed up her cheeks cutely and scowled. “You’re so damned stuck-up, Lili! If you’re so desperate to find out how easily I could kick your ass, maybe we need to go at it right now!” “Oh Asuka, my precious little pet, I’m ready to throw you down any time you like, but I doubt the park dwellers want to see you kissing at my feet in apology!” “I’ll make you kiss my FIST, you blonde bimb-”

“Oh my God, will you two just ****FUCK**** and get it outta your system?” A loud voice interrupted the two, and they both jumped in surprise. They turned, and blinked in surprise at a woman emerging from behind a series of large trees off towards the back of the park. She was the perfect combination of brute force and mouth-watering sexiness. With firm, muscled abs, powerful arms and thick thighs, it was clear at a glance she could wreck damn near anyone in the district. But when she combined that with long dark hair, a soft, meaty ass, and two of the biggest, juiciest tits in the country, it was difficult not to just stare like a total creep as the tall woman emerged. She had one of her arms wrapped around the waist of a smaller girl, with short hair and hot pants, who was blushing red in comparison to the tall woman’s nonchalant frown. “Alright Yuffie, I’ll catch you later.” The woman turned her attention to the girl by her side, and leaned down to squeeze her ass and kiss her before the young woman giggled, and jumped off into the bushes out of sight. “What on…” Lili began to question, when the woman began to speak.

“Name’s Tifa, doesn’t matter though. Listen, I’m a bartender, I’m something of an expert when it comes to watching two dumbasses trying to flirt and failing miserably, happens all the time at my bar.” Tifa approached Lili and Asuka, her tone shifting into a more conversational one, like the three of them actually knew each other instead of her being some weirdo who jumped out of the bushes. She was finishing off a mug of what seemed to be beer, and neither Asuka nor Lili had any idea where she’d even got it from. “So I thought I’d save you both a lot of anguish and just come out and say it. You BOTH want to bang the other. Don’t get nervous, don’t get second thoughts, just fuckin’ go for it!” She gave them both a big thumbs-up and a grin.

Asuka didn’t respond, staring up at Tifa with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Lili coughed to herself, attempting to regain her composure. “W-why are…well, first of all, what were you even DOING? Playing hide and seek in the park back there?” Tifa blinked in confusion. “Is it not fairly obvious what I was doing when I came out with that cute little ninja back there? No, it wasn’t fuckin’ Hide and Seek…well, in a WAY, I guess it was. Depends on what you think I was hiding, and where.” She chuckled to herself at her own lewd suggestion.

“I…do not know WHO you think you are, approaching us like this and making these lewd statements, but…” Lili began to respond while Tifa just giggled to herself. “Man, if you think this is lewd, I should take you out for drinks sometime and show you what that REALLY means. Actually, you’re both pretty damn cute yourselves. Maybe we SHOULD go get some drinks?” Tifa leaned forward, rubbing her chin as she looked over the two bemused fighters. Asuka actually blushed under the rather intense gaze, while Lili maintained her attitude. “You have no idea who you’re messing with, Miss Tifa. I am Lili Rochefort, the greatest warrior on the face of the Earth. And this is Asuka Kazama. She’s alright.” Asuka’s blush didn’t stop her from glaring daggers at Lili’s lacklustre introduction. “That right?” Tifa didn’t seem to pay much attention to Lili’s outburst. “You know, I’m something of a fighter myself. Man, we have so much in common! Why don’t we all go find somewhere private to get to know each other better…”

Tifa wrapped her arms around Lili and Asuka’s waists, pulling them towards her and smooshing their faces up against her hefty chest. Lili’s outburst was interrupted as she was pressed into the warmth of Tifa’s body, and for a brief moment the overwhelming sweet scent and comfort made her totally forget where she was. Asuka was much the same, her embarrassment forgotten for a moment in the comforting grip…until they were both brought back to reality with two firm squeezes on their ass. “EEP!” Asuka let out with a jolt. “W-watch your…” Lili started. Tifa chuckled at their cute reactions. “I thought Yuffie had drained me dry, but I gotta say, you two have riled me all the way up again…I think it’s time we get out of here.”

“H-hold it, you brute!” Lili pushed away from Tifa. Asuka seemed less eager to do so, still melting into Tifa’s grasp until Lili called out to her. “Asuka, you forget who you belong to, you treacherous little pup!” “O-oh…OH!” Asuka snapped to her senses as well, shuffling out of Tifa’s arm with a bit more reluctance than Lili had. Tifa let out an exaggerated sigh. “Ahhh, the tough ones always act up.” Lili stomped her foot and glowered in faux disdain at Tifa, the blush on her own face showing how worked up she was feeling now. “Now see here, you pig-headed oaf of a woman! The only one who could ever lay with a woman like myself would be someone I deem fit! That would only include someone I acknowledge as my equal in strength, and since I have no equal…” “Except me!” Asuka butted in. “Not NOW, Asuka!”

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Tifa replied with a sweet smile on her face. “I could take you both down without even throwing a punch!” This statement got both Lili and Asuka to freeze, and their gazes suddenly became a lot more stern. “Say that again?” Asuka dared Tifa, who was still smiling quite warmly at the two. “I could take you both down without throwing a single punch. In fact, I think I could teach you two quite a bit, if you’re up for it.” Lili narrowed her eyes, and let out a dry chuckle. “A bluff. There is no one who could take us BOTH on, let alone with their fists tied. I assumed you would have a bit more restraint than to jump to such obvious lies.” Tifa stretched her back with a grunt, her massive tits seeming even more voluptuous as she did so. “Only one way to find out, huh?”

Both Asuka and Lili recognized a challenge when they heard one, and jumped straight into one of their famous finishing moves. Asuka jumped upwards, launching a bone-shattering knee towards Tifa’s face while Lili went low, swinging for her shins to bring her collapsing down in a broken heap once Asuka’s knee landed. Neither move hit their mark, as Tifa almost casually ducked down and jumped up, dodging back attacks at once and landing perfectly in place. Asuka and Lili, not slowing down for a moment, swept backwards to launch two mid-blows that Tifa seemed to dodge with a quick step. “Come on, come on! If you’re gonna be that easy to rile up, the least you can do is be worth my time!”

Lili growled like a wild cat as she swept around to Tifa’s back while Asuka stayed in front, stance ready and stared into Tifa’s eyes. Tifa winked back. Asuka darted forward, aiming for a one-hit KO knockout to the gut while Lili kept a watchful eye on Tifa, ready to strike as soon as she moved out of the way. Tifa dodged all right, by jumping backwards towards Lili. Lili wasn’t expecting her to go straight for her, so she swept to the side and prepared to take her legs out with a spin, while Asuka’s charge reached Tifa, and a punch went right to her face. Tifa stepped over Lili’s strike, spun around to let Asuka’s momentum send her flying forward, then sat down heavily…right on top of Lili’s face. Lili cried out under the weight of Tifa’s full ass, while Asuka staggered back to her feet. “Now, I don’t know how they do it in Osaka, but from where I’m sitting, this looks like a win for me.” Tifa grinned at Asuka, who scowled at the sight of Lili kicking her legs from under Tifa. “Yeah? Well, you said you’d take us BOTH out, and I’m still standing!”

“Good point, good point.” Tifa pursed her lips thoughtfully. “But I think I know a way I can still beat you without a punch. I gotta make you give up. How about this…” “MFPPPFPFF!” “Oh shut up down there. How about this. You give up now, and I won’t take your little blonde friend here as my new girl. I’ve been looking for a side chick to keep me company while Yuffie is visiting her hometown, and I have a REAL thing for blondes. Oh but don’t worry! I’m a total sucker for brunettes too.” Asuka laughed mirthlessly. “Maybe wherever you come from, sitting on someones face is enough to get them to give up.” “Oh, for me it is!” “Shut up! Whatever! Lili isn’t like that. She would NEVER be your “girl” no matter what, and just having a nice ass isn’t gonna change her mind.” “MPPF-FMPP!” Lili seemed to be agreeing, but it was hard to tell. “Well then…” Tifa smiled wickedly. “I guess I’ll have to show you my secret weapon, and see if we can’t change her mind.” Tifa raised her glove, and adjusted a green materia bedded into it.

Both Asuka and Lili saw very different things as Tifa used her materia. Asuka watched in shock as Tifa’s skirt began to shift and rise, quickly threatening to rip entirely. As it was pushed upwards, Asuka saw the fattest, thickest, meatiest cock in Midgar burst out and rise upwards, bigger and fatter with every moment. Asuka couldn’t even blink as she watched, her hands quickly covering her mouth. Each moment it grew, it seemed to Asuka there was no possible way it could get bigger, but it just didn’t stop, not until it reached to over a foot long. A grotesque, bloated cockshaft topped off by an apple sized cockhead, spewing thick precum out onto the ground. It pointed threateningly at Asuka, practically challenging her to make a move. Asuka’s knees were feeling wobbly just looking at the imposing monster-cock.

Down below, with Tifa sat firmly on her face, Lili was given a different experience. The white panties she was looking at began to stretch and strain, and Lili’s mouth opened wide in shock as a pair of bloated, cum-stuffed balls began to grow. That open mouth soon proved to be her undoing as the massive pair of orbs grew large enough to droop down and smother her beautiful face. Lili bucked and pushed to try and move Tifa, but to no avail. She was totally encompassed by the smooth, bloated ballsack that rested neatly on her face, growing even larger each second. As the size grew, so did the stench of jizz and sweat, the heady concoction ruining the expensive perfume Lili applied each morning and replacing it with a thick, lingering smell, a smell that every bitch in the city would know from a single sniff. “No, NO! She’s marking me! This…this ridiculously strong odour, I’ll never get it off me! Everyone is going to know that this greasy, gross bartender ****FUCKED ME LIKE A WHORE****!” Despite her internal frustration, her nose kept twitching as she sniffed the thick musk over and over. “No way, NO WAY! It smells so bad…but… _but_ …”

Asuka’s cock-captive gaze was broken when she heard what sounded like…sniffing? A loud sniffing, more like a snort. With a gasp, she realized that Lili was…snorting up the thick musk of Tifa’s balls, and starting to let out little moans as she did so. “No way…” Asuka muttered to herself, “Lili wouldn’t…she would never do something so vile…would she?” Tifa grinned like a tiger as Lili took in her unique aroma. “Yeah, addicting isn’t it? I dunno what it is, but I think my balls just let off some kind of aphrodisiac or something. Pretty little bitches can’t help but snort and sniff like fuckin’ pigs when I plant my ass on their face like this.” She looked at Asuka with a wicked grin. “Sorry babe, but unless you give in, your girl is _mine_. I’m gonna rub my fat nuts allllll over her pretty face, and you’re never gonna be able to get up close to her again without smelling me on her. You’re gonna kiss your pretty blonde girlfriend, but all you’re gonna be thinking of is kissing my fat cock.”

Lili pushed at Tifa’s ass, but her strength was practically nullified. Her face was smothered with Tifa’s balls, wrapping its scent around her brain and utterly captivating her. Asuka watched the lewd scene with watery eyes and a wobbling lip. “No way…there’s no way Lili would give up, so I won’t either!” Tifa laughed out loud, and reached forward to grip her throbbing cockshaft with a wicked smirk. “Ha! I’d like to see you try and stop me! After all, there’s no WAY a cute little bitch like you would be able to drain ALL the cum out of my balls!” “Oh, you think that I can’t….can’t…can’t WHAT?!” Asuka stopped in her tracks while Tifa continued to smirk wickedly like a cartoon villain. “After all, if my nuts were totally empty, there’s no way I would be able to keep a good hold of this chick. That would save your friend, but there’s no way you could do it. You would need to jerk my big dick off SO good, and I bet you don’t have the guts for it!”

It was one thing to trap Lili under her huge ass. It was another thing to humiliate them. It was ANOTHER thing to call Asuka gutless. But all three at once? Asuka had reached her limit, and there was NOTHING she wouldn’t do to see this rude bartending brute kneel before her. “I’ll do it! ****I’ll drain you dry!**** ” Asuka declared, riling herself up and practically leaping towards Tifa. Even Tifa was surprised by how quick she moved, and how hard her grip on the iron-hard shaft before her was. “Woah!” Tifa nearly toppled backwards, and that wouldn’t do. After all, if Lili was free to see what was happening, she might be able to tell Asuka that what she’s doing wouldn’t actually help free her at all and Tifa couldn’t have that…

Asuka started jerking Tifa’s huge cock off with both hands, giving the meaty length long strokes, her hands coated in pre-cum that splattered all over. “I’ll drain your balls, make you cum so hard you’ll BEG me to stop! Then Lili will be free, and she’ll help me empty this nasty, cunt-stuffing cock so it won’t ruin ANY other girls!” “Unff…y-you’re gonna have to do better than that, if that’s your plan.” Tifa grunted from the surprisingly skilled handjob, but kept firm. “After all, your friend is probably high as a fucking kite on the smell of my cum by now.” Lili barely even heard Tifa talking about her, swallowing and slurping on the fat balls on her face while her small nose sniffed and snorted up the potent ball-musk. Lili was totally gone, a single-minded ball-slut who craved futa-jizz and ball-muck so much she was willing to simply lie in the dirt and lick it all up herself.

“Why is your ****NASTY, STUPID COCK**** so big, anyway? You don’t need a cock this big to have sex, you would only grow a thick cock like this if you were a total and unabashed PERVERT! What, do you seriously get off that much on sitting on the faces of every female fighter you come across? You’re so damn pretty, you could get any girl you wanted just by being nice and sweet! But NO, you want to be a rutting brute who grabs girls in the street and ** **FUCKS THEM LIKE A RAGING BULL!**** ” Asuka was getting herself worked up on her own dirty words, her face flushed and angry as she let out everything she was thinking about Tifa. Tifa just let her head drop back and groaned, delighting in the double sensation of a frustrated cock-massage and an obsessive ball-lathering. “Fuuuuuck yeah, you’re so damn right. FUCK, I can’t be bothered with any of this nice or sweet shit. I just wanna ****FUCK EVERY PRETTY BITCH I SEE, WHENEVER I GODDAMN WANT!”****

As soon as Asuka felt Tifa’s hand grab the back of her head, she knew what was about to happen. She looked up at Tifa with big, wide eyes, knowing full well she was about to be brutally face-fucked by an enraged bullcock. “All the easier to drain that nasty, thick, cream from that gross pair of balls!” Asuka thought to herself, “You’ve fallen into my trap, you fuck-happy brute!” Tifa sprung the trap quite happily, shoving Asuka’s face forward. Asuka’s mouth opened wide, and enveloped Tifa’s cock to an insane degree. Inch after inch, Asuka was pushed down, her pretty eyes getting wider with every push. She gagged and sputtered, Tifa’s cock hitting her throat. When Tifa’s hand stopped just past the halfway point, Asuka felt so full and dick-stuffed, she felt more like a cheap cocksleeve that Tifa could break all too easily! But then she felt Tifa’s hand pushing her harder…shoving her down…with an eye-rolling GAG, and a splatter of spit and cum, Asuka’s throat was pushed into even further than she had assumed was possible. “Fuuuuuck yeah, you’re going to the fucking ROOT, you blue-eyed, cock-toy! Feels like fucking SILK wrapped around my dick! Come on, COME ON! ****WEAK LITTLE SLUTS LIKE YOU ARE BETTER OFF GAGGING ON MY COCK!”****

The addition of Asuka’s tight throat to the lewd fuckfest that was going on meant Tifa’s balls were working overtime to produce enough seed to stuff both eager wombs to bursting, and Lili was in the prime position for it. Lili could FEEL Tifa’s balls churning, roiling, creating more cum that was destined to either be blasted into her or her beloved Asuka’s throat, ass and cunt. The weight of the hot nutsack on Lili’s face got heavier, and in return her tongue worked faster to try and lick up as much ball-sweat as she could, an addiction to the potent muck starting to develop in her sperm-addled mind. “B-barbaric PIG! She’s SERIOUSLY forcing these insane balls to get even ****BIGGER?!**** I-I can’t stop my damned mouth!” Lili thought to herself as her hips bucked and shivered, her sopping wet pussy absolutely delighted by her new position as Tifa’s personal chair. The lewd sloshing noises, and the distant sound of someone gagging and slurping on something, were all around Lili. “Damn this arrogant BITCH and her MASSIVE, JUICY BALLS! ****HOW DARE SHE MAKE A CUM-SNORTING DICKSLAVE OUT OF ME!”**** Despite her angry internal monologue, Lili didn’t slow down her worshiping for a moment.

Meanwhile, every single one of Asuka’s senses was being thoroughly and totally dominated by Tifa’s cock. She could taste nothing but cock-sweat and precum, creating a viscous lube that helped to make her already INCREDIBLY fuckable throat into a certified Grade-A fuck-sleeve. Her vision was dominated by the sight of a massive cockshaft going further and further into her pretty little gullet. The smell was so potent she thought she was getting addicted, though she had no idea how much worse poor Lili had it at the moment. Her hands gripped onto TIfa’s strong thighs, trying to keep herself steady as more inches of meat was stuffed into her throat. Asuka’s world was now Tifa’s cock, and in the back of her mind, she wondered if it always would be. Is this just what nasty futa bitches like Tifa did? Go out and find cute girls, wandering around without a care in the world, and change their lives forever by getting them hooked on her oversized horse cock? Asuka glanced upwards pleadingly at Tifa, and her cocky smile seemed to answer her question. Yeah. She did. Tifa winked, and Asuka’s eyes rolled back as her submissive pussy started to cum as if on demand.

“Thaaaat’s right, just let me do whatever I want with this silky smooth fuckin’ throat.” Tifa growled in approval at Asuka’s obedience. “You’re a born sub, just needed someone to finally have the guts to push you down and boss you around! Well here’s a fucking order for you: ****TAKE EVERY FUCKIN’ INCH OF MY COCK!”**** Tifa finished off her exclamation by giving the last push on Asuka’s head that pressed her pretty face right up against the base of Tifa’s cock. It was a ludicrous amount of cockmeat for anyone to swallow, let alone a shortstack like Asuka, but she was far too lost in her dick-bliss to worry about that. Pink hearts flashed in her eyes as her body reacted to the full length of futa-meat bulging in her throat. Tifa started rocking her hips back and forth, with Asuka’s lips pursed tightly around the shaft. The nasty **_**“SHLRRPP-SHRLOOP-SHRLLLSSP”**_** of Asuka’s throat as she constricted it as much as she could around Tifa’s cock was music to her ears.

“Ahhh, I wish Lili could hear that sweet noise.” sighed Tifa blissfully. “But she’s still trapped, getting more and more ball-drunk with each passing second! Better drain my nuts fast Asuka, or your pretty blonde friend is gonna be my permanent jizz-slave! Or maybe you’d completely forgotten about all that, and just wanna gag on my cock for a while?” Asuka snapped to her senses for a moment, Lili’s name bringing her out of her fixation. Right, that’s what she was doing! She was saving Lili by draining this mammoth-sized cock dry! Her brow furrowed and her focus returned, as she began to bob her head back and forth like a jackhammer, suckling and slurping as she did so. Her glare seemed to suggest she was angry at Tifa, but the way her tongue wiggled and swirled in her mouth suggested she was absolutely and totally in love with her. Asuka was going through a major internal conflict, and it seemed like this secret slutty side of hers was going to win out at this rate…

**_**"GHLLLLLLRK--GGHOOHCK--GKHHHHLLRRGGH-GHHLBH--GHLLLLLRRRRK-"**_** Asuka’s throat was being reshaped into Tifa’s personal fuck-sleeve, while down below Lili was getting more and more enraptured by the potent ball-grease coating her face and mouth. Both fighters worked tirelessly to get Tifa off, worshiping her totally and completely and bringing Tifa to the boiling point quickly. “ ** **FUCK!**** I wanna spend a good half hour throat-breaking this bitch at least, but I’m already getting close to my first shot…” Tifa grumbled. “Why are you two so fuckin’ good at slurping at balls and throating cock? You really were born to be my walking, talking cum-pets! Glad I found you before some other fat cocked bitch stumbled upon you, might not even know what to do with girls like you!” Tifa grunted, her grip getting tighter on Asuka’s head. “But I know what to do with you, give you a cumbath like you’ve ****NEVER FUCKING SEEN!”****

Both Lili and Asuka could feel the approaching cum-blast from their separate vantage points. Lili could feel the already bloated balls shudder and rise as they began to send out their thick payload. She could hear the churning noises of thick creamy cum as Tifa’s seed began to flee their home and prepare for their journey down Asuka’s throat. Asuka could feel the cockshaft inside her bucking and twitching, like it was readying itself for the amount of jizz that was about to flood through. She barely had time to look up at Tifa in shock before the first blast of cream rocketed into her mouth. Thick ropes of jizz burst from Asuka’s lips, spraying onto the ground and onto Tifa’s cock as her throat swallowed and gulped down as much of the gooey load as she could. Fortunately, most of it was being shot directly down her gullet, so she didn’t have to struggle as hard to swallow! Well, it was fortunate for Tifa at least, who absolutely adored filling up little sluts like Asuka with her massive, stinking load.

“Fuuuuuuck YES! ****SWALLOW IT ALL DOWN, YOU PRETTY CUM-GUZZLER!**** ** _ **YOUR THROAT IS MY FUCKING TOY!”**_** Tifa roared out dominantly, but Asuka gave no indication she even heard it, her eyes rolled back and her arms slack as she simply allowed Tifa to ruin her throat, stain her entire form with cum and cock-grease. **_**SPURRRRRT! SPPPPUUUUURT!**_** Loud streams of cum dripped down her chin and pooled between her huge tits, creating a delightful sight for Tifa to look at from her position above. Lili, down underneath Tifa’s fat balls, could tell from the feeling alone what was happening. Surely she would be pleased with Asuka’s efforts in helping her, right?

As Tifa’s load began to subside, she yanked her cock out of Asuka’s mouth and stroked it wildly, spraying thick ropes of jizz across her face, tits and abs. Asuka was left struggling to stay upright as stinking streams of ball-slurry coated her entire form. “ _Ahhnn…hannn_ …” She panted in exhaustion and cock-daze, and Tifa stood upright so she could grab her head and keep her steady…so she could spray the last bits of her load all over her face. “Fucking take it, you cum-tissue. You were made for gulping down futa-nut. Cute little cum-gargling, street-whore. Should sell you to the fucking Honeybee Inn, could use a second favourite in there besides Yuffie…” Tifa growled under her breath, finally letting her tension release and letting out a deep breath. “ _Fuuuuuuuck,_ did I need that or what?” She chuckled to herself, not really expecting an answer from Asuka. Asuka, almost instinctively, let her tongue roll out of her mouth and began to slowly lick at Tifa’s cock, cleaning it up like a proper cock-maid should do. “Ohh, a cleanup facefuck? You shouldn’t have…” Tifa gripped onto Asuka’s head and prepared to shove her whole length back in…before looking back and noticing Lili slowly rising up from her prone position.

“Oh shit, you actually DID manage to help get me off her!” Tifa remarked with an amused grin. “How you coping, Miss Rochefort? Ready to try and kick my ass again?” Lili stumbled to her feet, and glared at Tifa. Tifa let Asuka go, and the tired cum-slurper stayed kneeling on the ground, her face still coated in thick cum. Lili growled angrily. “You…you rude, thieving little wench…” Tifa chuckled, but raised an eyebrow at that statement. “Thieving? Not sure about that one. I haven’t taken anything from you two, except Asuka’s throat-cherry. Were you planning on taking that at some point?” Lili clenched her fists. “You… ** **ASUKA!**** ” She dived forward, jumping past Tifa entirely and wrapping her arms around Asuka. Before Asuka could let out a squeak, Lili’s lips latched onto hers. The two fell to the floor, writhing around in a lewd, loud make-out session as Tifa watched on, not entirely sure what was going on but very much enjoying it. Lili’s tongue dove into Asuka’s mouth, and the two traded their distinct cock-flavors with the other. Asuka experienced the tangy, sweaty taste of Tifa’s heavy balls while Lili licked up the cum and cock-juice that Tifa had graced Asuka with.

“ _Asuka…you naughty, lustful, arrogant cum-bucket…_ ” Lili spoke in a cool, commanding voice despite her disheveled appearance. “You stole it.” “W-whaaa…” Asuka was dazed by the intensity of the sudden kiss, but Lili sitting atop her and GRABBING at her fat tits woke her up with a loud moan and an arching back. “ ** **AHHN!**** L-Lili, what are-” “You stole it! All that gross, thick, pungent cum that my meat-slave was preparing personally for me! It all went down this throat, all went spurting into this slutty, pretty mouth, didn’t it?” She grabbed Asuka’s bottom lip with her fingers, looking down scornfully at her partner. Asuka’s heart was beating faster and faster, her face getting more flushed with each second as Lili tsked from above. “Naughty girl. All the cum that this rude ogre produces, every last drop, belongs to ME now. Do I make myself crystal clear?” Tifa raised a hand up. “Uhh, do I get a say in this or do I just belong to the Rochefort Family now?” “You do not get a say in this.” “Yeah, I thought not.” Tifa sighed with a wide smile and leaned backwards. “Well, we’ll worry about that later. You…uhh…you gonna keep punishing your buddy there, because this is hot as fuck.”

Lili shifted forward so she kneeling above Asuka’’s face, and pulled her panties to the side. “If this mouth of yours is good for little more than pleasuring, then get to it.” Asuka couldn’t even respond before Lili sat down on her face, her soaking wet pussy placed right onto her mouth. Asuka had been dreaming of the day she could eat Lili’s perfect little cunt out, but this was not how she imagined it! Still…Asuka couldn’t resist maybe having a little taste. She stuck her tongue out, and started licking up the folds of Lili’s tight pussy. Lili shivered and let out a throaty sigh. “ _Ooohnn_ …I-I see, you really are skilled. You!” She called out to Tifa, “Bring me your cock.” She licked her lips and stared lustfully at Tifa, “ ** **Now.**** ” Tifa whistled in appreciation and walked over. “Yes, Ma’am!” She said with a happy voice as she held her steel-hard cock in front of Lili’s face. She stood to Lili’s side and grabbed the back of Lili’s head, pressing her huge cockhead up against Lili’s pursed lips. Lili glowered up at Tifa…but did not refuse, allowing Tifa to slide her cock back and forth against Lili’s lips, coating them in cock-slime.

“Disgusting thing…” Lili snarled, “I can still taste Asuka’s throat on this thing…and…and remnants of cum. Good.” Her tongue began to quickly lick across Tifa’s cock as it slid across her, until Tifa stopped and simply let Lili’s tongue do its job. It dived under the cockhead, licking up every last bit of errant cum it could suck up like a trained cock-cleaner. “ _Lrlrlrlllll…_ ” Lili’s tongue wiggled fast, focused more on finding traces of jizz to swallow than on pleasuring Tifa’s cock. Meanwhile, Asuka’s tongue worked just as fast below. She wrapped her arms around Lili’s legs, keeping her in place as she kissed and sucked at the dripping wet fuck-hole soaking her face. It smelled absolutely divine, as beautiful as Asuka had always dreamed it would. She lost herself in the taste and texture, devoting herself solely to pleasing her beloved friend while Lili continued to rigorously polish Tifa’s shaft. “ _Urgh_ …so thick and viscous and vile…y-you truly have no idea how lucky you are to have Lili Rochefort herself cleaning your cum-stained fuck-rod like this. Men would kill for less.”

“You rich bitches are all so delightfully stuck-up. Makes it way more fun when I’ve got you in a nice womb-fucking full nelson while you’re babbling like a broken whore.” Tifa’s remark got a tsk from Lili. “You wish. You may have an unmatched cock, but Lili Rochefort shall is not some drooling dick-slave! Mmm, more under the tip.. ** _ **RLLLRLRLRLRL…**_** ” Lili finished off her cleaning blowjob, leaving Tifa’s throbbing shaft nice and clear. “Fuuuuck, you’re gonna make me cum pretty fast, princess. I can already feel a nice, fresh batch of your favourite treat building up.” Lili glanced up with an excited look in her eyes, before catching herself. “I-I see…very well. Since I’m a generous owner, I give you permission to do something you may never get the chance to do again.” She opened her mouth wide, and her long tongue drooped from her mouth. “Ahhnn…” Lili closed her eyes, and made her own face a perfect target for Tifa to jerk her bucking cock off to and spray a fat load right into her mouth.

And boy, was it a tempting offer. Tifa licked her lips, and her hand began to move faster on her cock just thinking about it. But she wasn’t planning on letting Lili take control THAT easy. “Oh no, I think I’ve got a better idea, a way to make sure you get EVERY last drop that you deserve.” Tifa told Lili. She moved over to where she was before, and picked up the empty mug she had been holding when she first burst out of the bushes. Lili could only watch in rapt amazement as Tifa grit her teeth, staring right at the blonde, cum-addicted temptress, and worked herself off to an explosive climax right into the empty mug. Tifa let out a loud grunt, and her balls rose upwards, as a stream of cum began to spray violently into the mug. Lili was absolutely entranced, watching as Tifa’s ceaseless load was so powerful that it filled the mug to completion and then some, with thick droplets running down the side. Her pussy reacted to this by practically melting, giving Asuka even more sweet nectar to enjoy.

Tifa steadied herself, sighed in contentment, then plodded over to Lili, shoving the mug under her nose. “Drink.” She demanded. “You want it so bad, show me.” Lili looked down at the bubbling, steaming mug of hot futa nut, then up at Tifa. “Y-y-you can’t…expect me…I-I’m far too…there’s…” She wanted so badly to find an excuse not to debase herself and guzzle down a hot gallon of cum like a slum drunk. But she already knew. Tifa already knew. She would. She would, and she would ask for more. The only option she had was to try and make it seem like she wasn’t tingling all over at the thought of this indescribably lewd display of obedience. “F-fine! If that’s how rude PIGS like you care to offer your owner a treat then…then…” She gripped the mug, shakily brought it to her lips…” _Then I have really have no choice…_ ” Lili tipped the mug up to her lips, and began to chug.

*****GULP* *GULP* *GULP***** Lili poured the pungent mug of creamy spunk down her throat, gulping deeply, savoring every drop. Her senses were on fire, her newfound cum-addiction giving her the ultimate pleasure for giving in to her desires. The steaming hot load stuffed her mouth, completely stuffed her throat, and made smelling anything other than the viscous seed a pipe dream. In response, her pussy practically squirted out juice that Asuka lapped up as fast as she could, delighting in the taste. The combination of cum-guzzling and pussy-licking had Lili shaking and wobbling. As she neared the bottom of the mug, she was clearly on her last legs before a mind-breaking orgasm brought the bitch down. “Neaaaaarly there, you cum-hungry slut. Drink it all down like a good girl.” Tifa delighted in the scene herself, wondering if she could even finish the mug before her orgasm hit.

**_**“MMFMMFP-GRLLGL-MFPFPPPP-GRGLGLLKKK!”**_** Lili’s throat was making some truly amazing noises as she attempted to retort, but refused to stop guzzling down spunk. Asuka gripped her thighs tighter, dove her tongue as deep as it could go, and was devouring her pussy like a wild beast. ****“OHHAMF-GLLRLRL-FLALL-OROHHHHOOH!”**** Lili couldn’t stop her hands from shaking, and cum began to pour from her full lips and down her beautiful white dress, staining it in thick, yellowish cum. She chugged and drank, until finally the massive mug was empty. Lili tossed the empty glass aside, shattering it on the ground. Her eyes were hazy, and she wore a vacant grin on her face as cum was plastered on her like a mask. Her eye twitched, and she leaned forward to grip onto Asuka’s hair HARD. ****“OHHOOHOOOOHHH! G-GONNA CUUUUM! ASUKA! ASUKAAAAAAA!”**** Lili cried out, and finally, she came HARD. Asuka gulped down the delicious treat like a good pet. She would be wagging her tail if she had one.

Lili moaned and gasped for a few moments, struggling to keep from falling over as Tifa’s cock twitch and shook itself, regaining its full hardness after watching the lewd scene. “Ohhh…hoo…f-fuck…” Lili gasped out, and glanced up at Tifa. “M-more….” She licked her lips and opened her mouth wide. _“Moooore <3”_

Tifa was more than ready to offer up another batch of freshly produced cum, but she was going to need her two new whores to get it out a different way. “Come on princess, it’s gonna take more than a nice throat-fuck this time. Gimme such fresh pussy to plow, and maybe you’ll get the jizz you need.” Lili blinked, pursing her lips in a pout that Tifa hadn’t simply grabbed the sides of her head and stuffed every single inch all the way down her gullet. “S-so, even having free access to a Rochefort throat isn’t enough to sate you? Greedy brute. Fine then. I shall offer you a reward for granting me such a…a delectable treat.” She shifted backwards, sliding off Asuka’s face. The brunette was dazed herself, a mixture of lacking fresh air and her own newfound obsession with Lili’s pussy. Lili found it very easy to reach down, lift her tiny shorts off from her legs, and spread Asuka’s legs nice and wide, presenting the sight to Tifa.

“Here’s your reward, Miss Lockhart. Fresh, plump, delectable pussy. You may seed it as many times as you wish. After all, what’s mine is yours.” Lili glanced down at Asuka’s dumb grin with a smirk. “And Asuka belongs to me.” Tifa’s eyes practically flashed at the sight. Asuka’s pussy was like a ripe peach. Plump, wet, and so very juicy. It was practically letting out a siren song for Tifa to lose her mind to it. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” She pressed her fat cockhead up against the dripping wet cunt, and rubbed up and down, savoring the pink flesh tickling her cock. Asuka let out a groan, and bucked her firm hips up as if she was seeking out the pleasure that Tifa was giving her. “Oh Asuka, you dirty little minx.” Lili tsked to herself. “So innocent and naive. I knew it was only a matter of time until you were thoroughly cock-broken by some raging, rutting beast with more sperm than sense. At least it happens to be one that I approve of.”

“Hope you don’t mind if I absolutely fucking ****RUIN**** your little friend, Lili. It’s just that I have a total weakness for busty, big-eyed, plump-pussy cocksleeves like her. I kind of get carried away with them…” She rubbed her finger in a circle on Asuka’s abdomen, tickling the area where her womb was lying in wait. Asuka shivered and looked up at Lili with worried eyes. “ _L-Liliiiiiii…_ ” Lili glanced down at Asuka with a sweet smile. “Beg her.” She demanded. “Beg this well-hung brute of mine to fuck you, Asuka.” Asuka gulped, but she couldn’t disobey Lili…”P-please, Tifa. Please ram your cock as deep into my pussy as you can, and please use me as your fuck-doll as much as you need. I know that massive, hulking balls like yours need emptying over and over and over again, so please don’t hesitate to use Asuka like a sperm-receptacle whenever you get the urge…<3” Asuka spread her own pussy wider as she spoke, finally breaking Tifa’s patience. She responded by rearing back, and ****SLAMMING HER THICK HIPS FORWARD, PLUNGING HER ENTIRE ARM-LENGTH HORSE-COCK INTO ASUKA.****

Asuka’s head snapped backwards against Lili’s lap, and Lili was graced with the wonderful sight of Asuka’s beautiful face contorted into a mess of unspeakably pussy-broken pleasure. ****“AHH-HHHAHHHANNNNNNNNNNN! OHOHHHHHHHHHHHOHHHHAAAAAHHHH!”**** Asuka made inhuman, primal noises as her pussy quickly wrapped and tightened around Tifa’s cock, welcoming it into her folds like a new lover. Her legs straightened out in electric delight, then wrapped themselves HARD around Tifa. She wasn’t going ANYWHERE. Lili herself looked down with a pleased smile. “Oh Asuka, you couldn’t even take one thrust without giving in? Such a lightweight…” ****“L-L-LILI! FEELS…GHOOOOOOOD….”**** Asuka managed to strain out before Tifa let out a grunt, and began to move. Long, powerful, meaty thrusts. Tifa reared backwards for each one, and SLAMMED back into Asuka, shaking her entire body up and down, her soft tits jiggling all over with each pound. Tifa reached forward and grabbed her small wrists, pulling Asuka forward to meet each brutal thrust of her hips.

Lili cooed in appreciation at Tifa’s muscled arms gripping onto her captive jizz-bucket, pounding into her with the intensity of a riled-up stallion. The lewd ****PLAP PLAP PLAP**** of Asuka’s round ass smacking into Tifa was music to her ears. “You fuck-hungry beast, I bet you can’t even hear me insulting you now, so thoroughly lost in your ceaseless breeding. I bet her pussy feels soooo good on your quick-shooting, pointlessly-fat, futa cock. Do try not to totally break her though…I’d quite like a go myself on this particular ride. ****OHHHHOHOHOHO!**** ” Lili laughed out loud, feeling fully in control of the situation as Tifa banged Asuka back and forth, her grunts getting louder and deeper while Asuka’s cries got higher and sluttier. Lili sat with Asuka’s head on her lap, laughing uproariously…until she felt Tifa lean forward.

In a devastatingly fluid motion, Tifa let go of Asuka’s arms, grabbed onto the back of Lili’s head, and before the bimbo heiress could let out a word, dragged her face forward to meet with the dripping wet cock that was charging towards her. Lili let out a gasp of surprise, and then only made strangled gargling splutters and gags as Tifa successfully SHOVED her entire arm-length gigacock down her gullet. ****“GRGHKKKKKKKKK!”**** was the only noise Lili could make. Her eyes watered and rolled backwards, spit frothed from her lips, and Tifa’s ball-musk splattered on her face once again. Almost as soon as it began, Lili felt the fat shaft dragging backwards, pulling her lips into a slutty blowjob face as it popped free of her mouth…and ****SLAMMED**** right back into Asuka’s pussy, just as hard as before. Asuka let out a shrill scream of joy and arched her back as Tifa went right back to work.

Lili panted and gasped, having been throat-fucked for a brief but powerful instant. Drool dripped down her chin, and her head was spinning. “W-w-wha…what the ****FUCK WAS-**** ** _ **RGJJJJJJGLKKK”**_** After a few more pounds, Tifa did it again, dragging her full length out of Asuka and shoving the entire thing right down Lili’s throat. **_**“GRGKKKKKKKKSLLLLL-”**_** The wet sounds of Lili’s throat sounded out again as Lili was once again throat-claimed in an instant, and as soon as it started it was over again, with Tifa slamming right back into Asuka. Lili blinked in shock, catching her breath. “A-are you…*COUGH*…are you using my throat to lube your fucking ****COCK?!”****

“Yeah! Good idea huh?” Tifa replied without even looking up. “Not that this absolutely one-of-a-kind pussy isn’t nice and wet enough on it’s own, but every little helps.” Lili swallowed down the taste of cock, then snarled angrily. “Y-you do not just grab your mistress and force-fuck her throat like some common, two-cent street whore! You need my permission to slap your grotesque balls against my chin like that!” Tifa responded to that claim by, as expected, grabbing the back of Lili’s throat, dragging her forward with ease, and plunging her cock all the down Lili’s throat once more. “Sure do love the sound of your own voice, huh?” She made fast, quick pumps of her hips, forcing frothy spit to splatter all over her cock and eliciting a gargling choke from Lili. “See, that’s the best part about living in the slums. Baronesses, heiresses, ladies of the highest renown. None of it means a thing to me and my group. All that wealth and status, and you’re just another rich fuck-pig for me to play with. A damn cute one though!” Tifa smiled as if her little complement made up for the rude, nasty comments she was making, and Lili’s only possible response was to gag on her cock.

Tifa pulled backwards once again, thick strings of cum and spit coating her shaft and connecting her cock to Lili’s panting tongue. “Besides, I bet my spit-stained cock feels even better than ever, doesn’t it Asuka? If Lili isn’t gonna get down on her knees and lick up your pussy like the cunt-teasing slut she is, this is the next best thing.” Asuka’s eyes fluttered at the lewd fantasy, the thought of Lili’s pretty, frowning mouth soaking Tifa’s cock in spit and then being pounded up against her aching womb. It was way too lewd to bear! “ _Y-yeaaaah…_ ” Asuka sighed dreamily, “I wanted Lili to eat my pussy up for so long but she just wouldn’t do it! Even when I dressed up for her at night, wearing super tight booty shorts or skimpy swimsuits…so please…skullfuck her pretty face until every inch of your wonderful cock is SOAKED with her spit, and use it to ** **BREAK**** me! <3”

“Y-you dirty, slutty, foul-minded excuse for a fighter!” Lili cried out, her face flushed red with arousal and frustration. “You don’ t get to decide if she can f- ** **MPFFFFFFFFFF!**** ” Lili’s open mouth was invaded once again, and the lewd spit-swapping face-fuck continued on, with Lili losing the strength to pull back against Tifa’s strong grip. Soon after this, Tifa could feel the urge to cum once again boiling up inside her, her balls soaked with sticky pussy juices from slapping against Asuka’s fat ass so much. She practically tossed Lili aside, who fell with a wet gasp off Asuka and onto the floor as Tifa gripped Asuka’s hips for the last spurt of raw creampie-ready fucking! “Time to stuff this womb nice and full! You breeding bitches have gone around unseeded for too fucking long! Forcing my poor cock to make so many goddamn gallons of thick jizz! Least you can do is ****DRINK IT ALL DOWN!” “**** ** _ **AHHHN**_** ** **! <3 I’M SORRY! MY BIG TITS AND FAT ASS FORCED YOU TO MAKE SOOO MUCH CUM! PLEASE, USE ME AND LILI TO GET EVERY LAST DROP OUUUUT!”**** Asuka’s toes curled and her muscles tightened as she felt the first powerful SLAM of Tifa’s cumblast pound her womb, and stuff her dripping wet pussy to the bursting point in mere moments.

A fountain of jizz spurted upwards as the pressure of Tifa’s ridiculous load stuffed Asuka to fullness in moments. She wrapped her arms around Tifa and let out a cry of delight as she was thoroughly and completely seeded like a cum-drunk bitch. ****SPURT SPURT SPURT!**** The noise alone was enough to make Lili stir, and as she shook her head in confusion, she looked over to see her partner totally submitting to the brutish oaf who had claimed her throat as her personal lube-maker. She watched in enraptured awe at the amount of thick jizz splattering all over, and when Tifa slowly, teasingly pulled her veiny cock out of her personal cock-bloated pleasure-hole, it left a near-solid mass of chunky, off-white cum pouring down Asuka’s ass, as her legs were still held in the air as she struggled to recover from her eye-watering orgasm, her limbs stiff and her body so thoroughly satisfied.

“Heh…heh…” Tifa caught her breath, finally starting to feel the effect of multiple earth shattering cumblasts. Her cock was only HALF erect this time, but seeing the look on Lili’s face was already starting to bring it rising up again. “Don’t even pretend you can resist.” She mocked Lili, stepping aside and giving her a clear path to the treat she had just left her. “You know you can’t resist gulping down my spunk, so don’t just sit there like some slack-jawed pussy-ass bitch. Crawl over here, shake that sweet ass of yours, and drink up every last drop from your girlfriends flawless cunt already.” Lili felt the shame of being ordered around like some dog on her knees, but how was anyone supposed to resist that? Asuka, twitching and shivering, moaning and gasping to herself, and her perfect peachy pussy filled with the most delicious, foul-smelling, ultra-potent seed Lili had ever known? Lili began to crawl, her eyes focused on her treat, her tongue licking her wet lips, until she was mere inches away. Tifa watched with a widening smile as Lili paused for a brief moment, took a deep sniff, then dived in.

Her tongue worked like a scoop, exploring Asuka’s pussy while guzzling down mouthfuls of TIfa’s extra-thick load. Asuka gasped and moaned, her limbs loosening enough for her to reach down and grab hold of Lili’s hair. The indignation Lili would normally feel from this! But not right now, not when there is something so much better to focus on. Pussy! Cum! Cock! All those thoughts of status and pride could wait, she could always come back to them when there wasn’t this delicious cunt in front of her! She noisily slurped and swallowed, gripping Asuka’s legs to hold herself steady. “Yeah, t-that’s right. About time I saw your gorgeous blonde locks between my legs!” Asuka was recovering quick. After all, her own hidden fantasy was coming true right before her eyes. Lili crawling on the ground to come and eat her out! Maybe it was actually Asuka who had the sadist streak?

“Does Asuka’s pussy taste that good? Sheesh, you’ve totally dropped the act now, huh?” Tifa wished there was a nice cool beer she could grab so she could just relax and watch the show the two girls were putting on before her. The dominant heiress servicing the busty submissive, it was like a porno made just for Tifa’s sake. “Don’t just keep quiet, Lili. Tell me…how do I taste?” Asuka asked with an almost innocent tone. “Shoo goood… _y-you taste soooo sweet…_ ” Lili muffled out a reply, not willing to stop her movements. Asuka shivered and sighed hotly. “Oh good…because you’re going to be getting used to the taste. From now, your tongue is my sex-toy. <3” Lili shook in delight, looking up at Asuka with a hazy, pink gaze. “Y-y-you…I guess… _I guess I have no choice… <3_” Tifa looked down at her work with a content smile. “I do love a happy ending.” She exclaimed happily. “So, what’s my reward for playing matchmaker? I’m not done yet, after all.” “Oh Tifa, don’t think I’ve forgotten you! I’ve got a nice reward all set for you, riiiiight here.”

She leaned forward and gripped hold of Lili’s ass, spreading it nice and wide so her succulent pussy was winking at Tifa. Lili shook her ass, almost without thinking, as she looked back at Tifa with a blushing pout. “Lili went and offered me up without so much as a thought, so I think it’s only fair that I can do the same!” “H-hmph…I don’t need YOUR help to offer up my flawless body as a reward, Asuka.” Lili scoffed, but her fuck-me eyes didn’t lie one bit. “I-if your disgusting cock hasn’t spewed enough jizz around like some wild bull yet, then I SUPPOSE you can have your way with my deliciously tight, one-of-a-kind fuckhole.”

With a cute squeak, Lili was yanked into the air by a pair of incredibly strong hands. As Tifa grunted and growled, Lili found her legs spread wide and Tifa’s hands at the back of her head, holding her effortlessly in place. Lili suddenly remembered how strong Tifa was as she was held up, and remember how brutally she had pussy-plowed Asuka into a drooling, gasping, slutty wreck. The sight of Tifa’s flaring cockhead poking at her flawless pussy left her gulping. “Y-y-you do realize, of course, that if you just…RAM that massive thing into me without even a second thought, I-I’ll be TOTALLY reshaped into a tool solely for overly hung brutes like you! S-so you’ll be a little more gentle with me than with Asuka, ri-” “She won’t be.” Asuka happily replied to Lili’s pleading. “If anything, I think she’s gonna be a bit harder looking at how veiny and fat that cock is right now!”

Tifa grunted, lowered her hips, and SLAMMED upwards to skewer Lili’s hole with a mind-breaking strike. Lili’s face showed the full impact on her psyche that the pussy-molding pounding had done, but it wasn’t long before she was gritting her teeth and glowering in that unique Lili way that TIfa had to admit was growing on her. “ _Y-yoooooOOOOuuUUuu…_ y-y-you woman-hungry, overly-hung, beer-swigging ****BARBARIAN! WHYYY DOES YOU COCK FEEL SHO GOOOOOD?!?”**** Lili let her face go a little more loose, with a slutty grin and crossed eyes ahegao that complimented the spray of girl-cum that splattered across Asuka, who was watching with a smirk. She licked her lips, and crawled in closer. “I think we need to work together on this one Lili, to make sure the load Tifa gives you is the biggest, nastiest one so far!” She pressed her face up against Tifa’s swinging balls, eager to start sucking and slurping at them to coax a fatter load of cum…but the same potent stench that had ruined Lili started to affect her as well. “O-ohh…ohhh shit… ** ***SNIIIFFFF* *SNORRRT***** _OhhhHHhohhhh…_ ” She grabbed the swinging set of nuts, holding them in place so she could pamper them with her lips and face, kissing and licking and worshiping the bloated balls while Tifa’s cock continued to ravage Lili up above.

“Well, now we’re all being honest and sweet with each other, why doesn’t my favourite little blonde cocksleeve tell me how much she ** **FUCKING LOVES MY FAT BITCH-BREAKER?**** ” Tifa’s meaty pounding had left Lili a moaning, gasping, cumming mess, and she responded to Tifa’s demand just like one. “ ** **I LOVE ITTTTTTTTT! I’M SORRY I WAS SUCH A BITCH! THANK YOU FOR BREAKING ME INTO A FUTA MEAT-SLAVE! I-I’LL TIGHTEN UP EXTRA HARD, AND MAKE SURE YOUR GIGA-COCK FEELS SHOOOO GOOD!**** ” True to her word, Lili clenched tight around Tifa’s cock, causing the buff bartender to grunt in approval. “That’s what I like to hear. Good girl, Lili. You and Asuka are gonna get along just great as cock-slurping girlfriends, aren’t ya? <3” Thick precum dribbled downwards onto Asuka’s face as she continued to get hooked on Tifa’s sweaty, cum-laden balls just like Lili had. “ _MusssSSskkyy…_ ” She groaned, fingering herself wildly as she seemed to forget Lili was even being full-nelson fucked above her.

“ _Oh_ ** _ **FUCK**_** _,_ I think it’s time for the mother of all fuckin’ creampies! I wanna see your tight little tummy ****BULGE**** with this fucking load!” Tifa’s quick movements got even faster, rocking Lili’s body up and down with fast, strong motions. Lili felt her womb pulsing hungrily, ready to suckle down some thick seed, while Asuka looked upwards with a focused, hazy gaze, waiting for the inevitable cumstream that was going to spill out of Lili. TIfa gripped tight, let out a deep groan, and let her stuffed balls empty themselves in a cacophony of sloppy spewing noises. Lili gasped, and let out a shrill moan as her womb was bombarded with sperm, and her tight stomach was stuffed with gooey cream. Thick rivers of Tifa’s cum dripped downwards, and landed right onto Asuka’s face. The combination of ball-musk and cum-stench was too much for the brunette slut to handle, and she gritted her teeth, rolled her eyes, and started cumming from the overpowering smell alone. As all three girls stood catching their breath, letting out ragged pants and loud gulps, Tifa started moving her hips again, slowly at first but ramping up faster and faster, without even saying a word.

“J-just one more, maybe…” TIfa’s was worked up, and was grabbing hold of Lili even harder than before. “Just one more load…maybe two or three… ** **FUCK**** , how am I supposed to get soft with these two pretty little cum-hungry girlfriends working on my fucking cock?! H-hey, you wanna get stronger right? Then I’ll train you! You can come back to Midgar with me, I can get you some work in the Honeybee Inn, and at night… ** **I CAN TRAIN THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR TIGHT LITTLE PUSSIES!”**** She grabbed Lili’s chin and turned her to look her in the eyes, and dived in for a deep, long kiss while Asuka slowly moved up to start licking at Lili’s cock-stuffed cunt, sucking on Lili’s pussy and Tifa’s cock while Lili’s strong abs tightened and massaged Tifa’s burly shaft.

Who the strongest was, whether Tifa really would train the two fighters or not, none of it even mattered to Lili and Asuka at this point. The thought of a delightfully lurid honeymoon in Midgar, accompanied by their own wonderful, mosnter-hung brute…was far too tempting to refuse. As the next massive blast of cum began to roil and build in Tifa’s aching balls, they began to get very intrigued at what this Honeybee Inn could be.


End file.
